the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Naptesh
Naptesh is a land in Taphria Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 6th of Acrober ([[T9A:FB Undying Dynasties|T9A:FB Undying Dynasties]], p8) Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p125). Long ago it was know as the Naptaan Empire, which thrived around the once fertile lands of the river Napaat Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entries from the 2nd and 3rd of Damos (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p22) Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Undying Dynasties (T9A:FB Rulebook, p147). Today it is little more than a barren desert. Matthias Horst; interrogation of a subject (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p16) The Naptaan people were cursed long ago and are unable to rest in their graves Naptaan Book of the Dead, translated by Abd al-Latif (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p11-12) Alberich Hauptmann (911 A.S.) Death Knows No Borders, chapter IX; Eichtal Press (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p58). Arguably, the people of ancient Naptesh are now what makes up the majority of the Undying Dynasties faction. Geography Naptesh lies in north-eastern Taphria, just north of the Mountains of the Moon. The river Napaat flows through the land. There are several cities in Naptesh, or at least remains of old cities, among them are: * Tehmet * Djedesh * Hanaphuk * Nehunet History The World Hymn: The 2nd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p127) . It eventually grew into a large empire called the Naptaan Empire Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 27th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p13-18). tapestry of the World Hymn.|left]] Early History As the Naptaan Empire grew it assimilated and subjugated many of the neighbouring tribes and people . Among these were the Edu, a nomadic people known for their skill a horse riding and previous rivals to the empire Dr. Eckhardt Friedman (937 A.S.) The Golden Dynasty; Eichtal Press (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, first publication, p20). Peak At the height of its power, the empire had reaches far around the Middle Sea . Its western border is believed to have been marked with two great obelisks know as the Teeth of the Asp, found a few days travel east of today’s Port Reynaud Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 31th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p19-21). The Great Dying Main article: The Great Dying tapestry of the World Hymn.]] The World Hymn: The 3rd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, p127). Phatep, king of Tehmet, was betray and killed by Setesh. This plunged the nation into civil war between Setesh and the king's wife Teput. The result of which is said to be that the gates of the underworld were closed off to the naptaan people. The Fall Eventually, still in the Third Age Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #10), the whole empire fell , though it probably took several centuries . The civil war took a heavy toll, some theories that poisoning as water supplies played an important part . Plagues are knows to have stricken the land at the time as well . Many fled the land during the time . Government The empire of old was ruled by the Pharaoh of Tehmet . This seat switched hands between many of the Naptaan dynasties over the centuries of its history . Last of the Pharaohs of Tehmet was Phatep, or possibly his wife Teput, depending on your point of view . The other cities of the empire had their own royal families though, with their own Pharaoh, who answered to Tehmet . The Pharaohs of the empire were glorified as demigods and kept a court of Nomarchs, lesser nobles, with various degrees of proximity to the royal bloodlines. During the fall of the the Naptaan Empire, the last of the living pharaohs one by one died off Guglielmo Baldarini; Luxopolis Codex, commentary and translation (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, p33). The above is what is known about the government of the ancient Naptesh. Naptesh of today is a vastly different place yet the same ruling class presumably remains due to the curse of the land. It seems not unlikely that their tradition of government is kept intact in some form. Sources Category:Nations